


Они (не) встречаются

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Female Fay D. Fluorite, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она пьёт кофе. Он даже с утра предпочитает что-нибудь покрепче. Она любуется им, как ей кажется, исподтишка. Он делает вид, убеждая её и себя, будто не замечает.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	Они (не) встречаются

Она пьёт кофе. Иногда разбавляя молоком, а если накануне было лень идти в магазин — простой кипячёной водой.

Он даже с утра предпочитает что-нибудь покрепче, обладая полезной способностью совершенно не пьянеть. Не считая моментов близкого общения с ней — тогда она опьяняет его чувствами, ароматом любимых духов, плавными ритмичными движениями мягких округлых бёдер.

Они не встречаются, просто живут вместе в съёмной квартире, ходят в один университет и периодически делят постель.

Её светлые волосы собраны в небрежный хвост, и ему хочется запустить пальцы в шелковистые пряди.

На его тёмных волосах видны капельки воды после принятия душа, напоминающие ей о том единственном разе, когда они уединились в ванной.

Она любуется им, как ей кажется, исподтишка. Делает глоток кофе и стреляет небесно-голубыми глазами в его сторону, ласкает взглядом торс, скрытый тонкой тканью белой майки. Усмехается краешком пухлых ~~покусанных не ею~~ губ.

Он делает вид, убеждая её и себя, будто ничего не замечает. И радуется, что под непрозрачной деревянной столешницей не видно его выпирающей реакции на декольте её блузки.

Они не встречаются.

Они просто созданы друг для друга.


End file.
